


In My Defense/容我辩白

by LELSA



Category: Shame (2011), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LELSA/pseuds/LELSA
Summary: #Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier#半AU设定，现代背景，Erik无变种人能力，Erik和Charles是无血缘关系的继兄弟；灵感和部分情节源自法鲨参演的《Shame》





	In My Defense/容我辩白

这已经是一天里的第三次了。

Erik在公司的卫生间里和自己的右手来了一发。今天这种需求似乎比以往更频繁些。打飞机的时候他既没有觉得兴奋也没有觉得懊恼，他只是盯着隔间深色的大理石墙面很机械地活动拳头，脑内回放着前一晚那个应召女郎红润的嘴唇和丰满的屁股——然后他就到了。

他抽出卷纸弯腰擦掉不甚溅落在马桶圈上的一点白浊，然后冲掉手上的痕迹。他回到办公室的时候脸上的表情和十分钟前没什么两样，他对面的同事早已习惯他时不时来一个“Coffee Break”，因此在他重新坐下来的时候甚至连眼皮也没抬一下。

“刚才你的手机响了，两次。”他的同事敲击着电脑顺口提醒。

Erik看了眼屏幕上的未接来电，向左划动，删除提示。

他们在这天谈成了一笔大生意，他那个风流成性的老板照例带上几个资深高级员工去酒吧喝酒。有时候他能在这种场合里找到一夜情的对象，有时候则不行——这类事往往是碰运气，而他从来不提前抱有期望。

“嗨，看那姑娘。”  
那个穿着亮片紧身裙的金发女郎的翘臀扭得足够煽情。他的同事吹了声口哨，在一阵荷尔蒙弥漫的哄笑里Erik放在玻璃台面上酒杯旁的手机亮了起来。他只瞥了一眼那串数字就按下了拒绝通话键，但很快同一个号码再次打了过来。

“怎么了Erik，你有一个难缠的秘密情人？” 他老板凑过来提高音量，以盖过酒吧里嘈杂的音乐，脸上还挂着一个醉醺醺的“我知道是怎么回事”的笑容。

“Maybe.” Erik也笑了笑，拿起手机似乎只是鉴于同事们的好奇而不得不接起电话。

那头传来一个他极其熟悉的声音。  
“Where the hell are you, Erik? I’ve been calling—”

他切断通话，稍微耸了一下肩膀重新把注意力转向酒杯。  
“只是骚扰电话。不知道为什么一直打来。”

Erik在十二点刚过的时候回到他位于纽约中城区的公寓。他没有喝醉，也没有在路边约上合适的对象，或许今晚需要靠成人电影来打发。他带着点倦意的松懈神智在拧开钥匙的一瞬间紧绷起来。浴室里传来水声——他绝对绝对没有在离开前忘记关水龙头。他也绝对绝对没有固定伴侣会在他的公寓过夜。

Erik抓起棒球杆往渗着白色雾气的浴室门口悄声挪步，几乎能听到自己的心脏在胸腔里跳动。他猛然踢开浴室门，和里面的人同时大叫起来。  
“God!!! What the fuck?!”

Charles Xavier, 他几年未见的继弟正赤身裸体地站在他的浴缸里，还开着的淋浴花洒喷出的热水顺着Charles的皮肤向下蜿蜒流淌。

Erik盯着对方足足三秒才缓过劲来。他放松了紧握棒球杆的右手。  
“你在这里做什么？”

“如果你肯接我电话的话，或许就会知道了。” Charles伸手关掉了花洒，仍旧站在浴缸里看着他。“学校放春假，学生都走了，实验室也不开。我想，既然我没什么事要做……”

Erik在Charles继续说下去之前打断了他。  
“我有事要做。”

Charles笑起来，带着点来自耶鲁的公子哥那种漫不经心的神气。  
“我又不是来找保姆。我只是来找我的老朋友。”

Erik找不到话来应对，因此他随手抓起一条干净的浴巾丢到Charles身上，然后走了出去。

他知道Charles实际上这几年一直在纽黑文——从进入耶鲁念书到留校任职。纽约和纽黑文只有三小时的距离，但他们从来没有约过见面。Charles几年前还会偶尔给他留言、发短信、发邮件，但他大多数时候有意地无视着它们。后来他们就真的不再联系了。为什么会变成这样？Erik没有想过，也不想细想。

“Come on, Erik. 至少说一句你很高兴见到我吧？” Charles在他身后跟出来，懒洋洋地用那条浴巾擦着头发，湿漉漉的脚留了一路脚印。

Erik只顾从柜子里把一个枕头和一条毯子取出来，搁到沙发上。  
“我这里只有一间卧室，你可以睡客厅。假如你睡得惯的话。”

Charles看着他，柔软地笑起来，道谢的语调还是像他小时候一样。  
“谢谢。”

Erik关上卧室的门在自己的床上平躺下来。这短暂的片刻他的脑中没有成人片、有偿视频聊天网站，或者应召女郎。他闭上眼睛，在梦里又回到了那个百无聊赖的夏天。

他和Charles放暑假，他们的父母外出度假了，而Charles终于对整日泡在藏书室的生活感到了暂时的厌倦。那是一个漫长的、懒散的、日光充沛的下午，他们在Xavier家大宅旁的湖边有一搭没一搭地拿石子打水漂。尽管Erik在读书方面没有Charles的天赋，但在这个游戏上他从小赢到大。他简直像能操控小卵石似的一动手腕，就让它在湖面上轻巧地掠过去，留下一连串浅浅的波纹。Charles甚至有一次玩笑说可能这就是Erik的超能力——当然，在他敏锐地觉察到Erik并不喜爱这个说法之后就没有再提。

在他们更小一点的时候，在Charles第一次见到继母带来的男孩的时候，他因为身边终于有了可以相伴的同龄人而欢欣不已。他鼓足勇气对这个叫Erik的男孩袒露了秘密，而Erik告诉他，这是一件“很酷”的事。他们借着Charles读心和潜入他人思维的能力策划了不少恶作剧，并且在父母和仆人看不见的地方挨在一起笑得前仰后合。年幼的Charles第一次意识到，原来他无需掩藏自己的与众不同。

十三四岁起他们就渐渐不再胡闹了。Erik其实没有在Charles面前提过他因为那些恶作剧而被老Xavier和他母亲数落的事，他猜测Charles不再提议玩那些捉弄人的游戏，大概只是因为过了那个贪玩幼稚的年纪。但他们依旧充当着彼此生命里唯一可依赖的伙伴。

然后他们就长到了十六七岁。他们进入了那个旺盛的季节。那个溅起涟漪的湖边。

“喂Erik!” Charles半卧着倚靠着他最喜欢的一棵白橡木，用胳膊肘支起上半身，在Erik身后叫他，“你都玩不腻的吗？我们为什么没有像普通的高中生那样抓住这个机会，用假ID去酒吧和大学女生聊天？”

Erik回头看了Charles一眼，不咸不淡地再次弯腰拾起一粒卵石。“因为，如果我们被抓到的话，责任都在我身上。’亲爱的Charles少爷可不会犯错，都是那个男孩带坏的。’” 他捏起嗓子模仿着尖刻的女管家的嗓音。

他们对视了几秒，然后一起放声大笑起来。Erik躺下来透过树叶间隙望着碧蓝色的天空，然后Charles的脸凑过来进入了他的视线。  
“Erik少爷的确是个很坏的影响。”

他发誓Charles有他见过的最红润的嘴唇。他很早就注意到了。他观察过学校里的女生，没有人拥有Charles一样天生柔软又鲜艳得叫人不可能不注意的双唇。他也知道Charles很会讨女孩的欢心。他也观察过。那张嘴，那么懂得调情。他说不出那种感觉是不是嫉妒，因为Charles看起来在很多方面都比他优越。所以，Charles现在是在对他调情吗？  
他不清楚，所以保守地选择了沉默。

“你不想吻我吗？”  
Charles对他说。他记不清Charles有没有真正开口了，又或者Charles只是轻而易举地钻进了他的思想，在那里撩拨他的神经。

某一瞬间他的确想过，这一切都只是Charles的游戏。或许他所有的感觉都不是真的。但下一秒他想，fuck it. 他们还那么年轻，不可能计较后果。

他按住Charles的后颈吻了上去，急躁而粗鲁。Charles同样急切而甜蜜地回应着他，他们滚到一起，一个带着青草气息的吻。

那一晚他们上了床，一切都尝起来那么美妙而不可思议——

三十岁的Erik在他的床上惊醒，裆部不可忽视地鼓起了一大包。

他烦躁地抓了把头发，不出声地咒骂着坐起来，顺手拉过放在一边的笔记本电脑。他当然需要那些成人片、有偿视频聊天网站和应召女郎。他需要来一发，之后他才可以重新进入睡眠，之后他明天才可以按时起床、上班、下班、喝酒、性。他想到客厅里的Charles，于是把耳机塞进耳朵，右手探进睡裤里缓缓揉搓起来。一切进行得很顺畅，他看着视频对面的女人诱惑的表演，听着她激情的哭喊，再加上一点他自己积累了技巧的手活儿——Erik长舒一口气松懈下来，伸展了一下双腿慢慢重新躺回床上。他在枕头上转了转有点酸痛的头颈。

“Erik？”Charles压低的声音从卧室门另一侧传来。

Erik合上电脑闭起眼睛，背过身去并不打算给予回应。

“Erik.” Charles又叫了一遍，在仍旧得不到回应之后他打开卧室门轻手轻脚地走进来。

Erik身旁搭着的被子被拉开了，Charles压到了他旁边的床垫上，然后紧贴着他的后背蜷起腿。  
“你的公寓太冷了。”

他不可能在Charles面前装睡。他总是——用Charles的话来说——“想得太大声”。  
“出去。”他说。

Charles没有遵从他意见的打算，反而伸出胳膊绕过他的腰搂到他腹部上。Charles的手的确是冰冷的。东部该死的鬼天气。Erik没有动，但是他察觉到那个冰凉的东西有种往下移动的趋势。

“滚出去！”他大吼起来。Charles明显瑟缩了一下，然后一声不吭地抽回手翻身起床，光着脚小跑着离开了他的卧室。

第二天他们谁也没打算开口提及这件事。他们一起吃了早餐——Erik烤的面包，Charles煮了咖啡。Erik离开公寓去上班之前他们约好一起吃晚餐。

Charles在纽约无所事事逗留的一周里，这种生活成了他们的常态。像青少年时期一样，他们住在一起，一起吃饭，在饭桌上闲扯自己这天的见闻——Erik叫中餐外卖的频率显著降低了，另一方面他不可能带着站街女回家当着Charles的面乱搞。当然，他仍然会在地铁上盯着对面长腿的漂亮姑娘看，也会在办公室里分神去看身线凹凸有致的女秘书。他不是没有尝试过和这些有正当职业的普通女人约会，他真的试过。交友网站、朋友介绍、主动出击。他可以做到和她们共进晚餐、聊天、一起大笑，甚至产生共鸣。但每当他要和她们进入下一个阶段的时候——他做不到。不仅是心理上的对“和某人分享稳定的亲密关系”的排斥，更是生理上的——做不到。这很令人感到羞辱，他的女伴善解人意地告诉他没有关系只会让这种羞辱感更加强烈。他不是对女人没有兴趣，他带回家过的无数床伴可以证明这一点。不是吗？他只是无法投入一段亲密关系。他逐渐接受了这个现实，然后变本加厉地在快餐式性爱里满足自己。

但是这一天他经常分神去看的那个女秘书朝他走了过来。穿着一身格外凸显曲线的黑套装。  
“嗨Erik, 要不要下班以后一起去喝一杯？”

他当然答应了。然后他想起来这是周五，他和Charles本来约好去百老汇看演出。但是Charles又不需要他的监护。

于是他编辑了一条短信：  
“Sorry, 晚上有约。不用等我吃饭。”  
两分钟后他在网页上浏览完了百老汇的售票信息，又补了一条：  
“明天去Broadway好吗？我知道明晚有一场你喜欢的舞台剧。”

Erik接近十点回到家的时候看到Charles躺在沙发里，一条腿挂在扶手上，另一条腿不大舒服地弯曲着。他歪着头面朝沙发内侧睡着了，手机屏幕上还在播放一段Youtube影片。

他伸出手去按住Charles的膝盖晃了晃。  
“醒醒，瞌睡虫。”

Charles睁开眼睛，那种在日光下湛蓝的颜色现在变成了午夜的深蓝。从他皱起的眉头来看他还没有完全清醒，并且对Erik的出现抱有疑惑。

Erik坐到他屈着的腿边的位置，从他胸口拿过手机扫了一眼还亮着的屏幕。  
“这是什么？”

“噢。” Charles把手机从他手里抽回来。“一种叫做ASMR的东西。不是你想的那样。这有助于睡眠。”

Erik看了对方一眼。  
“我不知道你有睡眠问题。”

“偶尔吧。”Charles并不处于很健谈的状态，他撑着身体坐起来，身上那件属于Erik的T恤被睡得皱巴巴的。“我以为你有约会。”

“我是有。”

“不太顺利？”Charles扫过他脸上的表情，随即很快开始为自己辩解，“对不起，我是说这很明显，否则你就不会这么早回来。我并没有……读你的想法。”

Charles又提起了这茬。Erik本应该觉得不适，但他太累了，因而放弃了这种折磨自己的念头。  
“没关系。这个月第三次失败的约会了。维持亲密关系对我来说大概就像要求你克制自己的能力一样难。”

Charles直着腰望向Erik，片刻后又松懈下来，往他的方向挪了挪。  
“抱我一会儿。”

Erik抬起胳膊搂住Charles的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上。Charles闻起来很糟糕——就像在冰箱里放了太久的起司蛋糕被淋上了廉价啤酒那样糟糕。但他暂时可以和这种气味共处。然后他听到Charles说，“如果我不是你的继弟，你会带我去约会吗？”

Erik有好几秒没有回答，然后他说，“可能吧。”

“骗子，Erik. ”Charles的语调突然少有地尖刻起来，“你有什么道德观念？你公寓里的成人影碟比我写过的论文还多。你上过多少滥交网站？你每周叫几个应召女？而我们甚至没有血缘关系！”

Erik松开手，和Charles拉开距离。Charles的确在陈述事实，但他有什么权利带着一副指责的态度？  
“你想听实话是吗，Charles？你想听实话？你觉得就因为十几岁的时候我们做了，我就应该对你的人生负有责任？！老天知道，你可以说服任何人做任何事！为什么是我？我真的想和你做那些事吗，还是你控制了我？我不清楚，我不可能清楚。而从此以后我再也没有机会做个正常人了！你给过我选择吗？你知道我为什么搬来纽约？嗯？为了离开你——离你越远越好。我不知道你那’操纵人的脑电波’是怎么运作的，我不知道，所以我要远远地离开你。你懂吗？”

Charles红着眼睛瞪着对方，眼泪渗出来，满溢在他眼眶里。他紧紧咬了一下嘴唇内侧，没有眨眼睛，免得泪水落下来。  
“Good for you, Erik. 就这样推卸掉所有责任，对一个十六岁的男孩怀恨在心。而那个男孩没有做过任何你指控的事，除了对一个他以为能理解自己的伙伴袒露了太多心声。Good for you. ” 

Charles的声音听起来简直破碎了。但Erik只是站起身拿过自己的外套。  
“离开这里，在我明天回来之前。把钥匙留下。”

他走进黑夜。他不知道自己要去哪里，只是追逐着这座城市迷离的霓虹。他和酒吧里陌生的、面容模糊的女人接吻，在寻欢洞里猎捕新鲜的刺激。两个人、三个人，甚至四个人一起。

那一晚他不记得自己发泄了多少次，他只记得交叠的肉体，还记得极乐的瞬间他竟觉得悲伤。

黎明的时候他看到天色发青，他精疲力竭，沮丧又厌倦。然后他打开了手机，那里有一条未读信息。“This is the only way for you to know. Goodbye, my friend.”

Erik疲倦的心脏狂乱地跳动起来。他脑海中已经浮现了可怕的结局——但他不该去想。因为那些画面就要抽走他所有余下的力气。他拦下出租车，然后在遇上施工道路需要绕道的标示时丢下几张纸币，跳下车一路飞奔向公寓。他祈祷这一切都只是他错误的预感，然而当他离那扇门更近一步，他只觉得心脏往胃部更沉了一分。

“Charles?”   
没有人回答他。

他推开浴室的门，浓稠的红色沾染上他的鞋尖。他看到靠在浴缸边的Charles手腕上的伤痕。他的心脏好像被撕开了一个裂口，痛苦、焦虑、悲哀和爱一起涌了出来。所有的、真实的感觉。那些他荒唐度过的夜晚里不曾有过的感觉。  
“Charles! Charles! No nononono, please, please don’t leave me.”  
他痛哭着、乞求着，而Charles正在他眼前一点点离开。

他跪在触目的红色里，用尽全力按住正涌出鲜血的伤口，颤抖着拨通急救电话。他听到自己在祈祷。  
I know now. So God, please…

——————Fin.——————


End file.
